


A Common Ache

by bachtoreality



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachtoreality/pseuds/bachtoreality
Summary: A confrontation between She Li and He Tian. Just a little something I wrote to deal with the last update lol.





	A Common Ache

They want the same thing. That is painfully obvious to him. He Tian is leaning back on a bench, watching his classmates sweat and pound their feet on the basketball court.

Through that rhythmic sound and the rattle of chain fences he stares at a man with white curls and bored eyes. Except he notices that no, they are not bored. They're observant. And right now they are intensely staring his way. Only in his direction, though, but not at him. Those eyes are staring at the man directly to his right.

Who is scowling at the game, critical of Jian Yi and Zheng Xi who are currently redefining what is acceptable assistance in a free throw.

Mo is completely oblivious to the hungry stare that is perverting their wholesome recess.

He Tian grabs him by the collar and pulls him in close at the shoulder, so they are touching. He moves his lips in close to Mo's ear. He can feel red hair tickling his nose as he whispers, "I bought a new dishwasher. Wanna try it out?"

The red head looks horrified.

"Is that your attempt at a pick up line?"

"Why, is it working?" 

"Definitely not." He says it with a small roll of his eyes but He Tian sees that fucking flash of a smile. And if the look on She Li's face is any indication so did he.

It's a look of anger, sadness, and most worryingly-want. 

When He Tian first started dating Mo he had received an anonymous text with just a picture. It was of a beaten and bruised Mo, crying on the ground. It was obviously before they had met. His ears hadn't been pierced. But something was deeply unsettling about the image. The way his lips were chaffed, how his chest seemed mottled with bruises. Like something beyond a mild roughing up had happened. 

It was a warning.

That he was taking used goods.

Not that He Tian saw it that way. 

But there was only one known sexual sadist on campus that Mo had a history with. 

It was the same person who was walking through the court, uncaring as to what he may be interrupting. It's like an electric charge when Mo notices, his eyes immediately on the ground. His body tense like a chord. In a way only an abused, cornered animal could act. 

It has He Tian up like a shot, pulling Mo behind him. 

She Li stop inches in from of the two of them. He leans to the side to look at Mo. His head laying at a playful tilt.

"Little Mo, it's been too long. We both know you're not happy with this dog. You can smile all you want but I know the only thing that makes you happy is when I'm on to-." 

A fist interrupts him. He takes it impressively without falling. 

"He hasn't told you, has he?"

"He doesn't need to." 

"But I think he does." She Li says, catching He Tian's next punch. 

The white haired man raises his leg and knees him in the stomach. It makes him double over as She Li drops him.

"I used to send him out to see me during class, we had lots of fun. He needed money, after all. Made him work hard for it, too." 

His copper eyes are staring into Mo's. The tips of his sneakers touching his. He reaches out to touch his face only to have his hand slapped away. 

"Fuck you." The words are cut between gritted teeth as Mo growls them out. His eyes are wide and terrified but his demeanor is resolute. 

She Li is smiling, the same eerie smile he had seen times before. When it meant beatings, followed by acts he tries to forget. 

A hand grabs his wrist, tight and unforgiving. 

"Be a good boy and come with me." Or else goes unsaid. She Li's lips a tight line. 

He Tian is behind him, and choking him from behind before he can really do anything about it. 

She Li is down, his head cracking hard on vinyl. 

The punches come fast as He Tian straddles him, not raising up from his unconscious body until his face is mottled red and blue. Blood falling in drops.

Mo is the one who yanks him off. 

"Don't fucking hurt your hands like that. He isn't worth it." 

"Why, you afraid I won't be able to use these fingers later, babe?" 

Mo smacks him upside the head. 

"Can you not say shit like that in front of the whole school?"

He smiles, a bright if not broken thing that leaves He Tian tight in his chest. 

That was the difference between the two of them, between him and She Li. 

  
  



End file.
